The constant exposure to harsh environmental conditions can significantly deteriorate the structural components of a window, especially windows on vehicles such as boats that are in frequent use for commercial purposes, such as fishing and are exposed to rapidly changing environments. The junction between two dissimilar materials on a window is often a common point of failure. This is especially true for the junction between the window pane or glazing material and the window frame holding it therein. Over time, corrosion forms on the window frame and breaks the watertight seal between the glazing material and the window frame. Therefore, in rough conditions at sea or during rainstorms the window is prone to leak.
Window frames for use in boats made of a corrosion-resistant material such as aluminum or stainless steel have been contemplated by the prior art. However, these window frames are typically overly expensive for use in a recreational or small commercial applications. Accordingly, attempts have been made to provide a marine window and frame that is less prone to failure, while economical enough for use on smaller types of watercraft.
Boisvert (United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0110718 A1) discloses a marine window assembly for installation within a boat cabin wall. The glazing material is sealed directly to the cabin wall and clamped in place by a shielding member that is positioned around the periphery of the glazing material on the outside of the cabin. The shielding member is fastened to the cabin wall by bolts that extend through channels drilled in the cabin wall and are secured by nuts applied from inside the cabin. The window assembly disclosed by Boisvert does not use a frame to hold the window, however requires that first and second transverse sections are cut around the perimeter of the opening for the glazing material to be positioned in the plane defined by the outer surface of the cabin wall. Moreover, holes must be drilled into the cabin wall to accommodate the bolts that are used to secure the shielding member to the cabin wall. The modifications to the cabin wall and opening therein, increase the amount of time and skilled required to install the window. In addition, the holes drilled into the cabin wall add a potential point of failure, wherein water can penetrate into the cabin.
Gates (U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,424) discloses a frameless boat window that is sealed directly to outer surface of a cabin wall. The glazing material is dimensioned to be larger than the window opening in the cabin wall. A fin is bonded to the interior surface of the glazing material which extends through the opening in the cabin wall and is fastened to the interior trim in order to clamp the window to the cabin wall. The glazing material is sealed to the cabin by a sealant. Since the sealant is directly exposed to the sunlight, it must be able to withstand ultraviolet radiation. Silicone based sealants or adhesives are resistant to ultraviolet radiation, however they lack the strength of polyurethane sealants, which are sensitive to ultraviolet radiation. Therefore, windows that are adhered using silicone based sealants are more prone to leakage and failure.